


Can I go, where you go?

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, i had this idea at like 3am last night and here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Alyssa took a break from her master’s program to study abroad. How will she and Emma navigate six months where they’re across the globe from each other.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. January

Emma laid on the couch, staring across the living room at the Christmas tree that was still decorated in the corner, a soft smile on her lips. She knew that she should take it down, but Alyssa’s words echoed in her head.  _ “Just leave them up, it’s only January,” Alyssa had chuckled, flopping her body on top of the blonde so she was pinned against the mountain of Christmas themed throw pillows that they’d collected for the season. “Besides,” the brunette sighed against her chest as she got comfortable, “this is our home, we make the rules. So if we want it to be Christmas til June, then we’re allowed to.”  _ And Emma had listened, it was nearing the end of January but with Alyssa about to be away for six months, it felt like time had stood still in the apartment, waiting for her safe return.

Emma didn’t know why she was so worried, but something about Alyssa going overseas for a semester abroad made her worry that anything could happen. The top of her list of course was the plane to or from crashing during flight, but it was every ‘mother hen’ fear that could happen plaguing Emma in the back of her mind. She checked her phone every now and again for a new message saying that Alyssa had landed safely, hoping that her fears wouldn’t be realized. As the time on her phone turned over to one in the morning, Emma found herself starting to doze off. The phone sat on her chest, sound on so that if Alyssa called she’d hear it and wake up. 

Four in the morning came and went with a missed phone call from Alyssa at around the half hour mark. It was six in the evening, but neither girl had looked into the full time difference between them, so when Emma didn’t answer Alyssa felt an odd pang in her chest. She decided to call again, hoping that this time her girlfriend picked up. It was on the final ring before the voicemail took over that she heard a half asleep,  _ ‘Hello?’ _

“Hi baby, I just wanted to tell you I made it safe to the school! Were you asleep? What time is it there?” The excitement that took over Alyssa’s voice as she looked out of the window in her dorm room shook through her entire body, she was sure that Emma could feel it through the phone.

_ “Four forty-five in the morning babe…”  _ Emma’s voice was just as groggy as before and Alyssa’s brow furrowed in contemplation as she did the mental math as to how many hours the time difference was.  _ “I was trying to stay up but I must’ve dozed off… I’m so glad you’re safe. Is it as pretty as the pictures?” _

“Just as pretty, but you’re still prettier,” Alyssa hummed, hearing Emma stammer on the other end and giggling softly, “I wish I could’ve brought you with me.”

_ “I understand why you couldn’t though. Besides, the kids need me here. Who else is going to distract them when Barry and Dee Dee start monologuing?”  _ Alyssa couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of Emma leading the child actors away from what could inevitably be the scene of a murder like the pied piper. 

“I don’t know why you agreed to become a tech for their production of Annie. I can understand something a little more… out there. But Barry casting himself as Rooster feels like a choice that no one else would’ve made.”

_ “Oh definitely but he’s not listening to the voice of reason. Me. But I’m just in charge of props and not letting the children watch the inevitable outbursts. I’m meeting the full cast tomorrow at like eleven am…” _

“Don’t you mean today Em? If it’s nearly five in the morning? You should go back to sleep so you’re rested. We can work out the time difference and times to FaceTime tomorrow.” Alyssa didn’t want to stop talking, she’d been on a plane or in airports for the past two days and had missed hearing Emma’s voice.

_ “But won’t you be asleep when I wake up? I could message you when I get to the theater and then on like my lunch?” _

“We can figure it out, but you need your rest if you’re going to be chasing around a room full of kids and Barry tomorrow, I love you Emma Nolan.”

  
_ “I love you Alyssa Greene.”  _ As they said their goodbyes Alyssa sat against the windowsill, looking out across the beautifully green campus and thought about how this would be worth it, no matter the distance between them. They could make it, and this would put her ahead in her career.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets an unexpected call

Emma didn’t know how far in advance she should’ve ordered her gifts for Alyssa for Valentine’s day, but here she was, February thirteenth, ten at night, hoping that she ordered in time. She thought that she and Alyssa were doing really well with the ocean between them. They would FaceTime whenever Emma got home for the night, which usually coincided with Alyssa’s lunch break between her classes. As she walked up the stairs to the apartment, she heard her phone start to ring, answering it without even really thinking much of it. She found herself shocked when she saw that the number that she’d answered for brought up Veronica Greene’s face instead of her girlfriend’s. The pair had been cordial ever since Alyssa came out at the second prom, but this was uncharted territory for the blonde.

“Mrs. Greene! What can I do for you?” Emma asked, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to hide the worry that was etched into her features. No matter how hard she tried however, the fear was still visible in her eyes. 

“Hello Emma, what a pleasant surprise. I was hoping you would still be awake,” Mrs. Greene’s voice was laced with a niceness that Emma didn’t experience often outside of the group of actors that had saved her senior prom. She sat there, waiting for the other foot to drop, hoping that maybe, just maybe this wasn’t a call to inform her that Veronica had rescinded her blessing for Emma to date Alyssa. “I know Alyssa is still at work, but I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with my daughter.”   
Oh great, Emma thought, swallowing thickly as she silently nodded, hoping that Mrs. Greene would just continue talking so she didn’t have to try and form words. Her prayers were granted as the woman continued to speak without giving Emma much space to get a word in, “I was thinking, you seem very serious about my daughter but you haven’t reached out to me for my blessing yet. I wanted to be sure that you were actually serious about Alyssa and were planning a future with her. I can’t have my daughter spending years upon years with someone only to have her heart broken…” Her voice trailed off and Emma saw a moment of hurt flash across her face. 

The blonde sat a little straighter on the couch and nodded quickly so that Mrs. Greene understood she was listening. Before she could control what she wanted to say, words just seemed to start pouring out of Emma Nolan, “Ma’am, I can’t express enough just how much I love Alyssa. Your daughter is the best thing in my life, she has supported me through so much and I want nothing more than to do the same for her. I swear,” she paused, thinking for a moment on how to phrase what she wanted to say so that she didn’t strike a nerve with the woman she already thought of as her mother in-law, “I have thought about asking for your blessing, but with Alyssa currently across an ocean, I just didn’t think it was the right time. I wanted to wait until the holidays to ask because she’d be back by then.” Emma felt a surge of fear in her core that she couldn’t quite place. 

“Yes well, I felt that between you and I, maybe a holiday is too cliché for my daughter,” Mrs. Greene gave her a downward look, “So I thought that me taking the initiative to face-chat you would be a good time to discuss a more appropriate time and place for it to take place.”

“I-Okay, when…” Emma paused, a little confused still but catching on to what her girlfriend’s mother was suggesting, “When do you suggest that I- uh, propose to Alyssa? Is it okay if I propose to her? I-I mean I’m assuming since you called you approve of it, but do you approve? Can I have your blessing?” She knew she was rambling but something in Emma wouldn’t let her stop until Veronica held up a hand. 

“Emma, you have my approval. As for a date, I was looking up flights…”


End file.
